


Day 14. Oikawa Tooru / Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma - Role Reversal

by Falka_tyan



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Dark, He's not evil, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Medical Experimentation, No Porn, Restraints, Role Reversal, Tooru Is An Alien, Unhappy Ending, he's just a scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Tooru Oikawa is a Cerulean scientist who explores alien species in his laboratory. (Cerulea is a planet invented by me, OK).His last project is humans...Or about how it feels to be a guinea pig.





	Day 14. Oikawa Tooru / Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma - Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers!  
> This is my new contribution to the Kinktober Challenge 2017. 
> 
> I know that Kinktober is mostly about kinks, but the prompt "Role Reversal" has brought exactly this idea to my head, and there was no smut in it. The fic is short and sad.  
> Please, read the tags before you start with this story.

 

It was hard, almost painfully so, to open his eyes to the dreadfully bright lights… of what seemed to be his own laboratory; but Tooru managed. It was somehow important, after all. Why was he there, exactly? He couldn’t remember. The scientist tried to protect his eyes from the overload of clinical white, descending from the ceiling, lifting his left hand up, only to learn that he couldn’t move it. As well as his right one. And his legs. From the look of things, even his neck and waist have been fastened with some sort of a belt to what appeared to be the standard operating table. Too disoriented yet to process the information, Tooru decided to wait until his mind functions would kick in. Meanwhile, he took stock of his body: nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the dull ache in his skull. It looked like someone has hit him with a stiff object hard enough to make him pass out.

The minute his eyes fully adjusted, Tooru was able to confirm that yes, he was tied to a metal table in his main laboratory. With his neck fixated, he could only move his head so far, catching sight of tiled walls and the tops of the tall equipment cabinets. Maybe, he was here for a procedure due to his injury? Tooru dismissed this thought as soon as it popped up in his aching head: as a member of the crew, he would’ve been treated in the med bay. Did he catch an infection that rendered him among the ranks of “patients” of the experiments wing? That was a possibility, even taking into account all security measures he was bound to maintain. Tooru tried to say something, call out to the closest colleague, do something to bring their attention to him. But his mouth was too dry to utter a sound. They should watch him per cameras, contemplated Tooru, if the infection was considered threatening enough not to let other personnel contact him directly. Seeing him awake, they should’ve at least addressed him through the communication system…

Right at this moment, something threw a shadow on Tooru’s face, interrupting his train of thought. The respite from the harsh white light was welcome. Until Tooru recognized the cheeky lopsided smirk he was met with.

That. Was. Not. OK.

But the scientist forbade himself to panic. Fear wouldn’t lead him anywhere. He needed to have a clear head to…

“Hey, Kenma,” called the black-haired alien in his rich voice, “the greenish bastard seems to be awake.”

“Told you, you couldn’t have killed him with this pathetic stick of an instrument he’s used on you.”

Tooru heard quiet footsteps approaching, bare feet swatting across the floor tiles. Was the blond one here too? How could it be? What was happening?! The “patients”, in the meantime, didn’t stop talking, as if Tooru wasn’t even there, as if he couldn’t comprehend what they were saying. They knew he could; they knew he has downloaded their language (Japaness, they called it? something like that) to one of his head implants to simplify the working process. By ignoring him like that they were deliberately trying to intimidate him, to make him feel more like an object that a person, to frighten him. As if! Tooru wasn’t that _easy_.

The smaller _human’s_ face appeared to the left from the taller ones. Despite studying the species for the last two months, Tooru couldn’t get used to their pale beige skin, rounded ears, the absence of little antennas to both sides of their foreheads. All in all, the humans were an inferior race to the Ceruleans; the results of Tooru’s tests have only confirmed the scientist’s opinion on the humans’ underdeveloped mentality.

Anyway, there was no time for distractions. Tooru still couldn’t find his voice to try and coax the two men into freeing him, after all.

At this moment someone poked him in the ribs.

“He’s breathing normally, too,” heard Tooru the unemotional voice of the blond “patient”. “Gosh, Tetsurou, they’re so ugly. We’ve spent here so long but I still can’t get used to this mint-green hue of their skin. The antennas, the ears – can be overlooked as part of a cosplay, but the skin…”

“Oi, Kenma, I thought you’ve played enough games with alien races in them to get used to the idea. Does it your hatred speaking?” inquired the black-haired with a teasing intonation. Was it him showing their closeness with another human, their emotional connection? Tooru’s heard that the two of them spent the nights in each other’s arms. In the beginning of their stay in the experiments wing, the scientist has ordered to make them stay in separate cells for several days, but the stress levels of two humans grew too high to gain accurate test outcomes, that’s why Tooru has let them stay in one cell together after that.

“Get the drink from the shelf, please,” asked the taller one.

Not a minute later, the black-haired alien tried to open Tooru’s jaw and make him drink something. He mostly succeeded, forcing Tooru to take a few gulps. Without the chance to turn his head at the right angle to swallow, Tooru had to cough violently after the stream of his usual energy drink landed in his throat. In any case, it was better than to suffer from thirst. As soon as Tooru could breathe again, the taller human addressed him:

“Hey you, Oikawa-sensei or whatever. We just wanted to inform you, that we plan to run a few tests on your body. Most of the tests you’ve run on us have been generic enough to be applicable regardless the race. That would be a lot of useful info. We’ll send the test results to our closest cosmic station with the notion to regard your civilization as a threat.”

The human paused, and Tooru sucked a deep breath between his teeth. This shit sounded…like a plan!

“You can’t!” he wheezed with his still too dry throat.

“Yeah?” the black-haired cocked his brow, his facial expression clearly condescending. “We have your eye scans, your fingerprints…and your lover to explain to us how to use the equipment. Kenma has watched you long enough to get an overall expression of how everything works here anyway, but without right language settings using your equipment would’ve been hard. We have to thank your fellow greenish engineer who has kindly installed _Japanese_ as one of the selectable languages.”

Tooru had a hard time processing the flow of new information. His lover? Do they mean Hajime? They were colleagues, not lovers, for fuck’s sake; they couldn’t risk their careers to pursue their…mutual attraction. This Tooru was ready to admit: he was attracted to his friend and colleague Hajime. Stop right there. What did they do to him?! And the language settings… Tooru almost groaned. _He_ has installed Japanese in order to learn how to use it better, to make the aliens understand him faster. What has he done…

“What’s with…my colleague?” rasped Tooru.

“Oh, don’t worry. He’s alive, only tied up. He was ready to sell his own mother when he saw Kenma with a scalpel at your defenceless green throat. He’s not here with you only because we’ve decided we won’t have enough time for two patients until we’ll be found out by your security service or something.”

Tooru has always considered himself a clever cerulean. A genius, almost. He has been very, very wrong, it appeared. All his time as a scientist here on the ship, he has been really glad that the experiments wing was always deserted, that he could do whatever he wanted inside his little kingdom and no one would give him shit for that. Alas, this ignorance will cost him now…what exactly? Blood samples and stuff?... They’ve said something like _basic tests_ , haven’t they?

“Tooru, I think I can work with that strange testing device. I think I’ll be able to contact our fleet from here as well,” called the smaller human from the researcher’s cockpit by the far wall.

“That’s so cool, Kenma. I knew you could do it,” praised his friend.

“If we are lucky, I will be able to do something about the video recording from the cameras. You know, put the tray backwards or something similar,” added the blond.

“That would buy us time, try it, kitten,” agreed the black-haired. Kitten? A young animal with fur? Why would the taller human call his partner like that? These aliens are weird. He knew: a being with beige skin can’t be trusted.

After that Tooru witnessed one the grossest things he’s ever seen in his life. The aliens put their mouths together, and then performed a strange (and disgusting) ritual of exchanging spit, licking at each other’s tongues and making tiny noises in their throats. They haven’t done this before. Must’ve been a gesture of affection. Why have they refrained from it before? Didn’t want to give the Ceruleans new means to control them? Why now?

Miraculously, but watching this detestable spit-exchange helped to clear Tooru’s mind. If they didn’t try to hide anything anymore, then… They had nothing to lose. They weren’t planning to stay alive for long. The thought made Tooru’s blood run cold, and he started to strain in his bindings. He didn’t want to be at the mercy of two desperate representatives of an inferior species. No, no, no!...

Seeing his thrashing, the humans turned their attention back to him.

“Oh, _now_ he is definitely awake,” cooed the tall human, his nasty smirk again on his ugly, unnatural face.

Tooru only started to fight for his freedom with renewed vigour.

But all was in vain, he knew it. The belts and the metal holders which were trapping his body on the operating table were meant to hold aliens of very different sizes and levels of strength. Tooru didn’t have a chance to flee. Rationally, Tooru understood that fighting will only exhaust him. Rationally. His terror made all his self-restraint fall away as an unnecessary shell. It was said that the Ceruleans rarely fell victim to fear, but when they did… There was nothing dignified about the prideful creatures then. Tooru writhed, and strained, and flexed his muscles… And above all of that, the taller human continued to talk, unperturbed:

“Did you find the toxin they’ve killed Akaashi with? Yeah, give me a pill. If we are not mistaken, it’s the fastest way to die we can find here. Kenma, baby, come here, look at him. I’ve been like that on my first day, until I’ve learned how futile my attempts to flee and my pleas for mercy were. Oh, I hope we’ll be quick with the basics and move on to the more fascinating stuff soon. Can’t wait to test his ability to withstand electric shock or his reactions to cutting off his fingers. But first, we will send the data. Don’t want other humans deal with these sick fuckers completely unprepared.”

From the last batch of aliens the Ceruleans have abducted, only these two have survived. They’ve been lucky to be chosen for tests which didn’t kill them right then. At the end of their second month in the laboratories, these Tetsurou and Kenma have seemed so meek, so broken, that Tooru has lost his focus, has been _mild_ on them. He’s let his guard down. These were all simple facts, but the scientist’s conscience was too far gone to remember or comprehend them at the moment. Tooru was so scared he could hardly see his surroundings. There was only horror everywhere, horror and agonizing death.

He had no time to recall how he has run the same tests the humans were promising him now, on these two and on their already dead fellow human ship crew members.

He didn’t notice how Kenma and Tetsurou hid several deadly pills in their clothes so that they could swallow the toxin quickly in case they were discovered by Tooru’s colleagues, and then kissed chastely.

He couldn’t hear the testing system ( _his_ loyal instrument) come to life with a soft buzzing and bend to Kenma’s will behind his own desperate cries and rattling of the operating table.

He didn’t follow Kenma and Tetsurou’s last dialogue before the testing equipment started to poke at his veins (“Kenma, we’re no better than them if we’re doing what we’re doing.” “Who said we’re better? We knew that human nature is despicable even before our departure from Earth.” “All is fair in love and war, huh?” “Shut up, Tetsu.”).

But whether Tooru has witnessed it all or not, didn’t matter, because Kenma has started the first row of tests, and Tooru had absolutely nowhere to go from the metal table of the laboratory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The three of them die in the end, of course! If someone had doubts!
> 
> As usual, please, tell me what you think! And don't hesitate to check out my other fics in the Kinktober series if you liked this one!  
> Your comment means a world to me!
> 
> I'd be very glad to make new friends on Tumblr! [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
